Masked Loved
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: My first fanfiction ever. Basically its about Oz being courted by many women in a masked ball and Alice not liking one bit. Fluffly stuff with pockets of humour. Rated T for bits of kissing.
1. The Situation

Hi this should be my first fanfiction. Obviously it's about Alice and Oz. It is quite fluffy (I don't think I would make any lemons). I came up with the idea a long time ago but I only had the courage to write it now. Basically assume that Jack and Glen have been defeated and that where the story starts. So here it is.

Masked Love Chapter 1

They had done it. They have defeated both Jack and Glen. They stopped the world from falling into the Abyss. They had even gotten new bodies for Alice and Oz. The three of them; Oz, Alice and Gilbert had saved the world and won.

They had become heroes at the expense of the Nightray and Vessalius duke houses. Since Gilbert and Alice were originally Baskervilles they decided to rebuild their old family as prominent and peaceful family. Oz had many invitations to join various noble families however he took his friends suggestion that he join the Baskervilles with Alice and Gilbert.

Five years later Oz became the head of the Baskerville family (Gilbert couldn't bare being in a higher position than Oz and Alice was still pretty childish so Oz had to become the Duke). Oz with his single status and massive wealth attracted many female suitors (One time the man that bought in their letters had to bring them in a big sack five times in one go and they were all love letters to Oz.) Gil became increasingly worried that Oz would be overwhelmed by the number of girls that wanted to 'court' him so one day he decided to hold a ball where Oz would have the opportunity to meet his suitors and pick the right one.

Oz thought it was a good idea since they had not had a ball in ages however Alice secretly didn't like the idea.

"They will take Oz away from me" Alice thought. "Wait why do care?"

"Maybe its because you are starting develop your feelings into feelings of love for him," her deep conscience supplied.

"No!" she screamed. "What was that for stupid rabbit!?" Gil retorted angrily.

"I just thought that their faces shouldn't be seen so that Oz can judge by their personalities and not their looks," Alice replied nervously.

"That's actually good idea rabbit, Oz do you agree?" "Yeah sure so long as I see them later on," Oz replied happily.

So the date was set and the letters sent to all the noble families that had suitors from Oz to participate in the courting. Two months later after rigorous preparation the day that was set became the battleground for Oz. However Alice was even more madder than usual and when asked she replied saying, "it was not a good day."


	2. The realisation

Chapter Two – The realisation

The party had finally started. The Baskervilles' new mansion was decorated with a mass of coloured lights hung by dozens of chandeliers and rich silk dyed in various colours strewn across the whole mansion as if silk was cheap material. Every one attending was wearing expensive clothing. For the men tailored tweed suits and for the women long dresses made of some elaborate expensive material.

Our three heroes were no exception. Gil reluctantly combed over his hair and wore clothes that threaten to embarrass him (It had lots of girly frills all over the place and was it too tight). Alice wore the same dress that she wore in Isla Yura's mansion (see coming of age ceremony arc) and had her hair styled in the same way. Oz was a different matter. His dresser went crazy. Oz spent half the day dressing and ended up looking like a peacock. It managed to get Gil and Alice laughing and fall in pain from the laughter. Oz after seeing his friend's reactions told his dressers to he would rather wear a black tweed suit and black dress pants so that what he wore on the day.

Many nobles had come to bring their daughters in hopes that they will be chosen as the wife of Oz Baskerville. Even the other dukes Sheryl Rainsworth and Rufus Barma had attended to send their congratulations to Oz later.

As the party raged on Alice was quietly stuffing her mouth with meat. She was content at being a wallflower seeing as she didn't like "big loud parties". After ten minutes Alice was discovered by Sharon, Break and Gil.

"Why aren't you joining the courting Alice?" Break inquired. "I'm not interested in him Clown, he can marry a tree for all I care" Alice replied angrily.

"Are you sure Alice, you used to be jealous of his sister just because he looked at her, so can't believe that you aren't jealous at the 30 girls trying to court him" Sharon implied. Alice mulled over the thought. Truth be told Alice did feel an increasing amount of jealousy at the girls going for Oz but she knew it wasn't because of the manservant thing. She knew that it was stupid to get jealous at people that had minimal contact with him or was his family so she didn't understand her feelings.

She was thinking quite hard when her conscience spoke to her, "Come on Alice just admit it, you love him."

"No!" Alice retorted. "Sure I get jealous at the girls that are surrounding him, feel really happy around him, stare at his emerald eyes, think that he is cool and handsome but….. I love him don't I?"

Alice screamed unsteadily to Gilbert, "Seaweed Head give me one of those masks, I love Oz and I won't let him marry those girls!"

"What youu you loveee him" stuttered Gil. "Yes Seaweed, read the mood!"

Gil physically fainted. Becoming impatient Alice snatched one of the masks and ran to the courting area. A few minutes later Gil came to.

"She did it didn't she?" Gil asked they nodded. This was going to be interesting they thought.


	3. Its Boredom and Drama Before Sunshine

Chapter 3 – Its Boredom and Drama before Sunshine.

Oz was bored. He had lost faith in any of these girls to be at least interesting. All they talked was how beautiful they really where and how important their families was. Oz felt compelled to scream out, "go court me later when you get better lives!" But Oz knew he couldn't just say that.

"Just grin and bear Oz," he said to himself, "at least there is only one more."

Little did Oz know the last person was Alice. Just by looking Oz could tell that she was prettiest one of them all. He stared; he did have a fancy for long dark haired girls. "Hello is Oz there?" Alice asked giggling while she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Is she some sort of angel?" Oz thought, "Because her voice is angelic but similar." They started to dance; they talked about many things like how she loved meat and plush toy rabbits. Alice felt silly because he practically knew all that about her already. All couldn't see any hint of greed of in her eyes.

"I'm starting to fall in love but she really seems familiar" Oz thought, "After all she talks like someone I know, acts like some one I know, hates the same things as some one I know, understands me perfectly if she already know me and I am pretty sure with her before but the only person I've danced with is Alice."

"Alice is that you?" Oz asked realising that it was her. "Who is that?" one of the courtiers asked loudly. "Probably some country bumpkin, she is probably not as pretty as we are," another replied.

Alice started to cry, the tears leaked through her mask. How could she ever think that Oz could love her? She started to leave when he removed her mask.

"That's better, now I can see my lovely Alice's face." Oz whispered into Alice's ear. "Lovely Alice, you're just saying that so that I can stop crying?" Cried out Alice as she started to feel upset. "No Alice they're a rotten crowd you're better than the whole lot of them put together (quoting Great Gatsby), I truly love you," Oz spoke gently.

"Kiss me already manservant!" Alice cried out. Their lips met passionately. Both lips melded perfectly in a flutter of euphoria and love. Their tongues explored regions of arousal and pleasure. Their kiss lasted for two minutes and ended just the way it started; perfectly with two people in love.

The nobles were shocked. "Who is that commoner?" They demanded at Oz. "Don't insult Lady Alice Baskerville" threatened Sharon whilst drawing out her all new metal fan, "she is obviously Lord Oz's new fiancée." The noble felt shocked, how could this been Lady Alice Baskerville? (They hadn't really see or known who Alice was). The Dukes expecting this result clapped the hardest. Sharon and Break screamed out "How cute, make lots of babies." Gil took it surprising well, clapping even though he looked really pale. Two months later they got married. Two years later they got kids and named them Oswald and Lacie.

The End

Authors note: Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. I got inspiration from the dance scene in Isla Yura's mansion as well as the masquerade balls that I keep hearing of now and again. I decide to name their kids Oswald and Lacie because they have a link to both Alice and Oz and because I think they are both awesome names. Once again thanks for reading. I do not own Pandora Hearts and I if I did I would not change it because Jun Mochizuki is doing a great job.


End file.
